


A naughty word

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, jessi - Freeform, mergana - Freeform, their daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot. "Morgana looked at her daughter then back at her husband. The latter was supporting a sheepish look on his face. As if looking at her like that would make her change her mind about killing him with her bare hands." A modern Mergana AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A naughty word

Morgana looked at her daughter then back at her husband. The latter was supporting a sheepish look on his face. As if looking at her like that would make her change her mind about killing him with her bare hands.

* * *

When she had first entered the house, she had been greeted with her two-year old daughter, Jessi, running into her arms and wrapping her small arms around her mother's neck. Nothing appeared to be out of the usual, that until Merlin had come to join them, a hesitant smile gracing his lips. She knew the moment their eyes met, he had done something that she would disprove of.

"Hello, love." Merlin landed a chaste kiss on her lips.  
Morgana narrowed her eyes at him. With Jessi still clinging to her, she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Did daddy behave well?" She asked her daughter but she sent a quick glance in Merlin's direction. He was sitting next to her now.  
The little girl shook her head and laughed. Morgana peered up at her husband, "Yeah! What did he do?"  
"tit." Came the small girl's reply.  
There was a long pause, during which Morgana started disbelievingly at Jessi, hoping that she didn't hear that right.  
Running her hand through her daughter's raven locks, Morgana smiled tightly, "Say that again sweetheart."  
"Tit."  
Nope, she did in fact hear correctly.  
Her head snapped toward Merlin, brow frowned. "What did she say?"  
She was shocked by what had come out of Jessi's lips, but one glance at her husband and shock dissolved in split of a second into anger. The man was trying to his best to suppress his laugh but the mirth in his eyes betrayed him and fueled her anger further.  
It didn't take long and before she knew it, he was giggling, Jessi, being his daughter soon followed even if she had no idea why.  
"This is not funny, Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed, placing Jessi down on the couch between her and Merlin. "She's said a naughty word!"  
He leaned down and hugged his daughter, pulling her into his lap. "Say it again."  
"What?" She glared at him. "No, no sweety don-"  
The girl didn't disappoint and was quick to do as her father requested. "Tit."  
"Again."  
"tit."  
"Again."  
"ti-"  
Morgana clapped a hand on Jessi's mouth, muffling the rest of the word. "Merlin! Stop it."  
"But it's funny." He tried to pry her hand away. It didn't work.  
"It's not."  
"Well, if you let her say it one more time, you'll see that it is."  
"You taught it to her?" she accused, taking the child from him.  
He shook his head, holding his hands up. "I swear it was an accident."  
Morgana rolled her eyes, "How could that be?"  
It was ridiculous. In what context did such word had to be uttered.  
It seemed like he read her mind, "I didn't actually say T.I.T."  
"And what did you say?"  
"S.H.I.T" He bit his bottom lip after it.  
Frown lines marred her forehead,"What? Come again?"  
"It's funny right? She's saying it all wrong." Merlin laughed again.  
"You're insane." She told him and looked down at her daughter. "Sweety, don't say that again, okay?"  
The small child , looked between her parents, confused at the strange interaction with them, "Why?"  
Morgana glanced at Merlin before she replied, "It's a naughty word."


End file.
